The Prophecy
by KikiSenri17
Summary: Kiki and Kai, the twins of an ancient clan. Abandoned and yet, fate makes an appearance to keep these twins on the way they were meant to go. They will separate into darkness and light, and there will be a sacrifice. Can they change what will happen? [KibaxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

_The Senri Clan_

_Last of Clans with a Prophecy _

_A __**true **__meaning:_

_Twins of the Senri kekkei genkai_

_One shall seek light_

_One shall follow darkness_

_In a battle of the light and darkness_

_The light will give its life_

_To defy the darkness_

_Darkness will fade_

_And light shall vanish_

_But neither must be forgotten_

_For both were courageous _

_Whether for the right reasons_

_Or not_

_Though fate was right the Clan didn't believe so. And to the decision made; the twins will be banished. For not of wrong, nor right. For fear._

(Third P.O.V.)

Very early one morning, right as the gate guards changed shifts, a Cloud-nin swept by. Dropping off one large basket with two identical babies inside, unnoticed. Only when Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane came did they notice the basket.

"I thought I faintly sensed another chakra" Kotetsu said, strolling towards the basket cautiously.

"Me too but it left fairly quick" Izumo crouched down next to the basket, pulling the blankets back.

Both their eyes widened as they saw the sleeping babies. A simple note tapped to basket read: "Kai and Kiki Senri, 04/23". Standing up Izumo grabbed the basket by its arched handle.

"Can you hold down the fort, while I go report this in?"

Kotetsu nodded, starting back to station.

The twins were sent to the local Konoha Orphanage. They could choose at the age of five, whether or not they went to Shogakko, the civilian elementary school, or the Academy.

Based on their decision, they would either stay at the orphanage, sign for a foster home. Or if you could find a sponsor that could pay 60% (the village paid 40%), live in an apartment until you can graduate then pay then for it yourself. While paying your sponsor 10% at least until you pay it all off. Or if you or they die before you can.

_Five years later_

(Kiki P.O.V.)

*Yawn* "Geez, I hate getting-" *yawn* "-up so early" I blabbered to Kai, on our walk to the first day at The Academy. "I know right. I mean if we can barely _get_ to school, being so tired. How are we supposed to _learn?_" he agreed.

"We could always tell them that."

"Huh? They won't care if we're tired"

"They will if we sleep in class" I thought out loud with a grin.

He bumped my shoulder playfully and commented a, 'Yeah, right'. Then, I shoved him back with a snort, my shoulder length hair swaying. His short, blonde hair, spiked a bit in the front, stayed still. Matching dark brown eyes. Our shoving continued until we saw the tree-swing in front of the Academy.

I wore a tight, long-sleeved black shirt, matching Kai. He wore brown pants to his ankles, folded at the bottom. I wore brown shorts, which were folded at the bottom that went to mid-thigh. We both wore average blue sandals.

Shrugging my backpack on better, we silently raced to orientation in the fenced-in, side-yard.

Many kids of ages from five and six year olds, to twelve soon-to-be thirteen year olds. Multiple sensei were there with signs or banners stating the grades. It was actually, already, crowded _with_ the separate lines. Kai and I linked hands, not wanting to lose each other before the ceremony even _started_. We ducked and weaved to our group of first years.

Finally reaching our section, which was on the whole opposite side of the yard, I noticed many parents. Lining the outsides of the fence, cheering, comforting, and _convincing _their children. Apparently, some kids don't want to be here.

A pretty lady with a name tag that read, '_Sensei Asuna_'. She had long, red hair tied in a loose, side-braid that ended at her stomach. Her eyes were a light but fierce blue, even though her aura was loving. The outfit she wore consisted of light pink yukata, with elbow-length wide sleeves, and the bottom ended at her mid-thigh. With little dark blue (almost black) flowers at the bottom. Her sash was also the dark blue color. Her signs of being a ninja were that she wore fishnetting from her the tops of her knees to under the dress, I suppose. Then, the fishnetting reappears at her elbows, wear the sleeves stops, and it ends at her wrists. She has a wrapping on her right thigh, with a kunai holder. Around her neck, loosely was her _hitai-ate_. And of course she wears the ordinary blue sandals.

In other words, she was pretty. We ran up to her and Kai started.

"Hello, um, Asuna Sensei, I'm Kai and this is my sister, Kiki."

"Oh hello! It's nice to meet both of you, do you have your information forms?" She asked, smiling.

Simultaneously nodding, we pulled them out of our bags in sync and handed them over, which she accepted.

"Good, good. Will both go step in line, with the others. I believe orientation is starting soon."

Obeying, we walked to the back of the line. I noticed a look of mischievousness in a boy in a grade older then us. And before I knew it, he tripped me. I let go of Kai's hand to brace myself, which helped. I sat up spitting out dirt, scowling. "_Tsk, the nerve of these people!_" I thought. I fully looked up and saw the boy, looking behind me disgusted.

"Ryuu! What the heck?!" Shouted a small voice behind me.

"Cheh, chill down Renge! I was just playing!" Replied the older boy.

"No, he's right." Interfered another voice.

"Yeah, leave her alone! Ya jerk!" Defended another voice from behind me.

"Are you okay?" my brother crouched down, beside me. "Yeah" I mumbled as he took my elbow and helped me rise. I wasn't hurt, just ticked off!

I spit my tongue out at him, now facing Ryuu. I think that's his name at least. Either way huffing, I spun around seeing my defenders. Three boys, two with brown hair and one with black.

The boy with black hair had it styled out and slightly up, like a raven. He had dark grey eyes, almost black. He wore a black shirt with a big collar and black shorts, and again the blue sandals. He was pouting angrier towards Ryuu.

Brown haired boy number one had red fangs painted on both cheeks. His eyes were a dark color I couldn't tell. He wore a beige shirt with padded elbows and a wide, loose collar. He had medium grey shorts and blue sandals. Let's not forget the small white puppy in his arms. He was scowling with his pup.

Brown haired boy number two had bright, _bright_ green eyes and purple rectangles painted on both his cheeks. Like the Ryuu kid, they were probably brothers. Anyway, he wore khaki pants that stopped a little before his ankles. He had a dark green shirt on with padded elbows, also. He wore the blue sandals, like everyone in the world it seemed. _He_ was glaring at Ryuu with as much hatred as he could muster.

We later introduced ourselves, their names were Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inzuka, Akamaru, and Renge Nohara. It was Renge's older brother, by the way, we later confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

We found out in the classroom, that we would only have Asuna Sensei that year. And she taught strictly, ordinary education. Kiba became my best friend and Sasuke became Kai's. Renge was both Kai and mine best friend.

Throughout that year and the next we became good pals with a kid named Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. They had black then brown hair and dark eyes for the both of them. Choji usually wore a light green and dark green zip-up hoodie and shorts with sandals. Shikamaru wore a light blue shirt with dark blue lining the edges, and some logo in the middle. Shorts and sandals also.

They had an incident with Ryuu as well. Something about playing ninja?

We can't forget Naruto Uzumaki, of course. Seriously, it's hard to forget...hah. He had bright blonde hair like us. His shirt was white with the Konoha symbol in red, in the middle, with orange shorts. He had a hoodie on also it was orange, with short blue sleeves. He wore the (very, very, very common) blue sandals.

There was also Shino, Shino Aburame. We didn't talk much, but we it's not like we disliked each other. He had dark hair and always wore dark glasses. He had a tan coat and grey, thick shirt underneath that with red buttons. He also wore brown pants and _the_ sandals.

Though, all of us together were great friends...the other girls of the class didn't like me as much. People like Sakura Haruna and Ino Yamanaka. Hinata Hyuuga was okay. Anyways. They called me a _tomboy_. Which I didn't mind, except for their tone made it sound like it was a curse. I was called a _undisciplined orphan _for my lack of parents. Fortunately, Kai didn't hear of it.

But I didn't mind. I had my friends and they had theirs.

I have to admit, our first year at the Academy...was _very_ boring. It was still better than sitting at home though. We hung out with our friends occasionally at the park.

But we sat through classes like History first. Which was mostly about all the Hokages and their famous techniques, The Land of Fire, and Konoha. We also were taught about the Great Ninja Wars. And of course, things about the different nations.

Second hour was Basic Math, adding and subtracting. Learning silly things like the projectiles of thrown kunai, too. How to ration food based on travel time and amount of people, were usually more useful.

Our third class was Science, which pretty much was what different types of metals were, how they affected chakra, or specific natures. We learned the side-effects of different pills (solider pills, blood replenish pills, etc.) and when to take them most effectively. And how to recognize poisonous plants, liquids, and animals.

Fourth was Basic Tools, by far my favorite class and Kai's too I think. From regular kunai or shuriken to foreign countries' armor and weaponry. How they were made and used, and how to disable them. Also we learned the origins of kenjutsu.

We ate outside after that, taking a break from learning. Kai and I took turns packing bentos. Every once in a while we would pack Naruto one too, considering he brought cold, instant ramen _every day_. Lunch was actually two classes because after you ate there was a playground the teachers _advised_ you to play on. I'm pretty sure it was an obstacle course though.

Anyways _seventh_ hour was Literature. We learned Ninja Sign-Language, which was not for deaf people. It was used for stealth missions mostly, or if you couldn't hear (flash bang, paper bomb, ringing ears from jutsu, etc.). We learned how to read, Kanji, and the alphabet as well. But not in that order.

Afterwards, our eighth class was also fun. Ninja Scenarios. About what to pack on short-term or long-term missions. Basic traps, different ninja specialties, how to hunt/gather food, what to wear in different climates as well as what to pack there, and how to efficiently pack it so it's convenient.

Last but not least was Fitness, Shikamaru's _least_ favorite class. We did push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, running laps, flexibility training (more advanced for girls), and obstacles courses. And we even did fun things like capture the flag, play ninja, get the hostage (was a doll), or later in the year we did light survival training.

That is the summary of our first year.

We switched teachers this year. Our teacher from now until we graduate the Academy will be Iruka-sensei.

As Second years we had different types of hand seals drilled into us instead of Basic Tools class. And slowly our Fitness class got more difficult but all of our classes were getting harder, really. Also we learned Basic Sealing or fuinjutsu instead of English. Because _really,_ as ninja you don't read a lot.

This year was the start of Kunoichi classes. Well it was more of a _club_ after school more than a class. And because it was after school it wasn't mandatory, but _highly_ suggested.

Either way we did lots of flower arranging saying different messages and meanings. I was reluctant to go at first because a) I didn't have to, exactly b) Kai and I would be separated c) Ino and Sakura would be there. In the end I ended up going knowing I would regret it later if I didn't.

Surprisingly, Sakura and Ino were trying to make things right with me, being friendly and assisting me in the _stupid_ flower arranging techniques. I guess they realized that "_Hey these are the people I will work with later, and watch my back in battle, or even Clan trading!_"

Guess what? Hinata and I became friends through those classes. I was invited over for dinner and wore the best dress I owned. Which also was the only one I owned. Kissing Kai on the cheek, I headed out.

That day I realized I was scared of knocking on doors. I nearly left, but someone must have noticed me because a man came to the door.

"And who are you?" he asked.

Seeing his eyes I knew he was a Hyuuga. "Hello, Hyuuga-sama. I am Kiki Senri", cue bow "I was invited over this evening by Hinata-san."

With an analyzing eye, he made enough room for me to come in. Once inside I took my shoes off, and followed the man. I still did not know who he was, exactly. I saw Hinata inside of what seemed to be a dining room.

Dinner was, actually pleasant. Not awkward like I thought. I guess she asked if we could use the outside patio tonight. So it was just Hinata and me laughing and having fun.

Ever since then, I went to Hinata's at least once a month. Her dad, I later found out, didn't really mind me. Shocker, really.

Our Third year we started using chakra, not anything major, but using it in taijutsu. We learned how to use _actual_ weapons for target practice. The teachers showed us standard genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu techniques. For taijutsu we sparred mostly, ninjutsu we learned Cat's Foot, Leaping Monkey, but mostly chakra control. Genjutsu, the teachers made these..._paper lanterns_ I guess you could call them, anyway you would focus your genjutsu on it and if it hit the paper would tear. Based on how powerful it hit was how big the rip was.

Taijutsu was extremely fun. I loved sparring with my friends, but I did get a bit competitive at times... Top girl in our class was probably Hinata because she was allowed to use Juken, because _ow_ did that hurt! Anyways top boy was most definitely Sasuke, he was top boy in general. He had a lot of skill but I wasn't his fan girl. _Thank god_.

Genjutsu wasn't a class you had to pass actually. We all still had to take it, though. Not many shinobi or kuniochi used genjutsu, about 30% did frequently. It took...a lot of concentration. You not only had to do hand seals, jutsu name, and chakra control, but you had to focus on their mind and specific genjutsu. I was okay at it, not really my style though.

Ninjutsu. By _far_ the most misleading class. You didn't get a scroll, bring it to class and then learn how to do it. You practiced hand seals, channeling chakra to different parts of the body, and jutsu like: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, and as said before Leaping Monkey and Cat's Foot.

Learning fuinjutsu was interesting. I liked how different kanji could do different things. With just a bit of chakra, ink, and parchment you could do _many_ things. We just read about how it worked really. Basic sealing too.

Never the less, _everyone_ went home tired every day. We were building chakra reserves, but it was so _tiring_. Of course, fun stuff did happen. Like during lunch we started a food fight that got Iruka-sensei a cupcake in the face. Good times, good times...


End file.
